


А словом на 'П' назовут опять меня!

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка текста, в котором все слова начинаются с одной и той же буквы :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	А словом на 'П' назовут опять меня!

Повисла пауза. Форратьер прищурился:

\- Пытаетесь подобрать пример поприличней, принц?

\- Пробую писать правильно, - пробормотал Зерг, присматриваясь к переплетению позиций.

\- Посоветовать парочку? - поинтересовался Джес.

\- Подскажи, - покивал принц.

Павлина, придурка и позера предусмотрительно проглотили, не произнося.

\- Политик? - первая попытка придворного.

\- При папе? - понурился Зерг.

\- Почему же? - постарался подбодрить Джес. Получилось плохо. - Полководец?

\- Не в пехоте же подвизаемся! Представь путь до Эскобара и пешком!

\- Пи... - протянул Форратьер.

Принц пристально посмотрел на приближенного.

\- Не пошли. Подумай.

\- Пилот, - поправился Джес.

\- Предположим... Посмотри по пустым полям.

\- Пять пробелов...

\- Пиши "победитель"!

**Author's Note:**

> а надо было отгадать в кроссворде слово из пяти букв, начинающееся на "п" и с определением "Зерг Форбарра"


End file.
